A canção continua a mesma - Menino Veneno
by Elizabeta Draculea
Summary: Kouga é visitado todas as noites pelo objeto dos seus sonhos, acordando sempre para a solitária realidade de sua vida. Será que um dia isso irá mudar? Coleção de Oneshots que podem ou não ter ligação entre si. Songfics com músicas nacionais.


**Titulo**: A canção continua a mesma - Menino Veneno (songfic)

**Autora**: Elizabeta Draculea

**Fandom**: Garo

**Ship**: KougaXRei

**Classificação**: +18

**Gênero**: yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, hurt/confort.

**Warnings/Avisos: **Relacionamento explícito entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino). Não contém spoiler nem localização precisa na cronologia da série.

**Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que surta comigo com as músicas mais improváveis. Não foi betada. Todos os erros são meus.

_Kouga é visitado todas as noites pelo objeto dos seus sonhos, acordando sempre para a solitária realidade de sua vida. Será que um dia isso irá mudar? Coleção de Oneshots que podem ou não ter ligação entre si. Songfics com músicas nacionais. _

**A Canção Continua A Mesma**

**Menino Veneno**

_Meia noite no meu quarto  
Ela vai subir  
Ouço passos na escada  
Vejo a porta abrir  
Um abajur cor de carne  
Um lençol azul  
Cortinas de seda  
O seu corpo nu_

Kouga chegara exausto da caçada, o cavaleiro dourado passou por Gonza indo direto ao seu quarto, se jogando do jeito que estava sobre a cama. Ele estava quase adormecido quando sentiu o colchão mover e mãos tocando em seu corpo. Todas as noites eram assim, todas as noites o objeto de seus sonhos e obsessão o visitava, no mesmo horário.

Não era necessário abrir os olhos para saber quem estava ali, Kouga já conhecia bem o toque daquelas mãos, o cheiro adocicado daquela pele. A boca carnuda e macia, que tentava sua alma e o levava ao mais profundo e escuro inferno existente, se perdendo no meio de suas chamas.

_Menina Veneno  
O mundo é pequeno  
Demais pra nós dois  
Em toda cama que eu durmo  
Só dá você, só dá você  
Só dá você!  
Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!_

Aquelas mãos hábeis tiraram sua roupa, puxando seu rosto para um beijo selvagem, quente. A saliva escorrendo pelo canto enquanto eles lutavam pelo controle, por dominar. A voz do cavaleiro prateado em seu ouvido, falando seu nome em uma língua estranha, estrangeira. Quente como ele.

Kouga abriu finalmente os olhos, Rei estava sobre o seu colo, sem nenhuma peça de roupa, rebolando contra seu baixo ventre, a pele clara de encontro à luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta. O cabelo negro caía em cascata, deixando apenas os seus olhos visíveis no meio da penumbra.

_Seus olhos verdes  
No espelho  
Brilham para mim  
Seu corpo inteiro  
É um prazer  
Do princípio ao sim_

Era a rotina de todas as suas noites. Rei entrava em seu quarto, se esgueirava até a sua cama, entregando seu corpo para o cavaleiro dourado. Era sempre dele o primeiro ataque, a primeira investida, depois Kouga dominava. Girando os dois na cama, o ruivo explorava o já conhecido corpo do moreno com as mãos, com a língua. Como uma nova leitura de braile, contando devagar cada pinta que ele tinha, cada cicatriz, cada marca.

Rei gritava, gemia, se contorcia devagar. Os dentes de Kouga em seu ombro, seu pescoço, seus mamilos. Um rastro de saliva na pele clara, as mãos fortes do Garo em seu membro, subindo e descendo, apertando. Aquela boca sempre tão quieta, sempre tão severa sobre a glande, sugando, chupando. As pernas abertas e dando todo o espaço que podia ao amante, Zero arqueava as costas na cama, puxando e rasgando o lençol com as mãos.

_Menina Veneno  
Você tem um jeito  
Sereno de ser  
E toda noite  
No meu quarto  
Vem me entorpecer  
Me entorpecer!  
Me entorpecer!  
Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!_

Kouga se drogava no gosto de Rei, ele era viciado no cheiro e na forma como ele rebolava de encontro ao seu rosto, era tão pouco o que conseguia retirar daquele corpo firme, da pele macia. Cada gemido falado, miado, uivado o entorpecia, o levava a um estado de completo transe. Para outra dimensão.

Sabia como o moreno gostava que o comesse, sabia que ele gostava de ser dominado daquela forma, ser prensado contra o colchão, colocado de quatro, como um animal. A mão de Kouga o segurando firme no lugar, sendo invadido pela ereção dura e pulsante do ruivo, de uma vez só, quase sendo rasgado ao meio. A sensação da dor sendo aos poucos transformada em prazer, as estocadas lentas e fundas, ele saindo todo e entrando mais forte ainda no canal apertado.

Era sempre assim entre eles, o sexo parecia uma batalha, uma luta e Kouga parecia que ganhava todas às vezes. Rei se abria para o amante, rebolando de forma obscena, depravada, fechando os músculos no canal sobre a ereção do ruivo e dificultando cada arremetida que ele fazia. A sensação de gozar envolto naquele calor, mergulhado em toda a sedução que resumia e definia o cavaleiro prateado. Kouga sentia até o corpo vibrar e a mente se apagar, caindo na cama meio mole, meio grogue, totalmente intoxicado pelo veneno que irradiava do Zero.

_Menina Veneno  
O mundo é pequeno  
Demais pra nós dois  
Em toda cama que eu durmo  
Só dá você, só dá você  
Só dá você!  
Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!_

Era a segunda parte da rotina deles, acordar com a cama vazia e fria deixava a certeza de que tudo fora um sonho, que nada acontecera. Se não fosse o sêmen seco no lençol e a janela ainda aberta, Kouga passaria a dizer que enlouquecera. Noite após noite era isso que acontecia. E não importava o local, em sua casa ou em alguma cidade estranha, Rei o encontrava e o seduzia, levando o ruivo para a cama, o cavalgando, o chupando, devorando a alma e a mente de Kouga aos poucos.

Em toda cama, em qualquer cama, em qualquer mesa ou mesmo no chão frio de uma fábrica abandonada. De quatro contra o muro de um mosteiro, com as pernas ao redor da cintura de Kouga enquanto ele arremetia com força, fazendo o moreno gritar, as costas apoiadas de encontro a uma árvore.

_Meia noite no meu quarto  
Ela vai surgir  
Eu ouço passos na escada  
Eu vejo a porta abrir_

Rei parecia saber o que fazer sempre, acalmando o cavaleiro dourado em seus piores dias, o fazendo ferver em outros. Lutando contra, se entregando livremente, deixando com o que o ruivo se fartasse e se satisfizesse com cada parte de seu corpo. Não era necessário que Kouga falasse o que precisava; o amante sempre sabia. Mas nunca ficava também, nunca permanecia. Pela manhã, Garo despertava sozinho. Frio, solitário.

_Sozinho no meu quarto  
Eu acordo sem você  
Fico falando pras paredes  
Até anoitecer_

Às vezes, Kouga nem saía da cama. Ficava ali, deitado sem se mexer, sem fazer nada, com Gonza achando que o jovem patrão estava doente. Outros ele andava a esmo pela cidade, procurando por qualquer indicio que o fizesse encontrar com o cavaleiro prateado. Era sempre a mesma espera, a mesma busca até a noite chegar. Até ele voltar ao seu quarto, à sua cama.

Só que isso já não bastava mais, essa rotina não era mais suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Algo faltava e Kouga não queria dizer o que era. O sexo era perfeito, quente. Sujo e belo ao mesmo tempo, imoral e sublime, mas o deixava com um gosto amargo na boca. Ele sabia o que era esse gosto, sabia o que faltava, só não queria admitir.

Aquela noite tudo poderia ter sido igual, a rotina poderia ter seguido a mesma: Kouga acabara de deitar, sentindo a presença de Rei no quarto, já puxando a roupa do cavaleiro dourado, sem perguntas, sem respostas. Sem vínculos. O sexo era o mesmo, a fome, o tesão em se completarem, mas existia um ritmo diferente.

_Menina veneno  
Você tem um jeito  
Sereno de ser  
E toda noite  
No meu quarto  
Vem me entorpecer  
Me entorpecer!  
Me entorpecer!  
Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!_

Rei se entregara com ardor, com desespero. Talvez tivesse sido o fato de que Kouga poderia estar morto, deveria estar morto. Talvez fosse o fato que Rei observara o cavaleiro dourado escapar por um triz, talvez. Tantos e tantos talvez. O fato era que os dois se entregaram a emoção que os consumia, os devorava aos poucos, sem se preocupar se era certo ou errado. Sem se preocupar em manter os muros, a fachada, a máscara.

_Você vem não sei de onde  
Eu sei, vem me amar  
Eu nem sei qual o seu nome  
Mas nem preciso chamar_

Rei não fez apenas Kouga gozar em seu corpo uma, duas, três vezes. Ele fez o cavaleiro derramar tudo o que era e deu em troca o dobro de sua alma. Em um breve momento, onde tudo continuaria na forma que sempre era, na forma que acontecia sempre, o moreno preparava para levantar, sentindo a mão do outro em seu braço, o olhar do ruivo fixo nele e as palavras que iriam mudar tudo por completo.

- Fica. Para sempre.

Kouga não obteve resposta, Rei apenas o olhara, a boca ainda marcada pelos beijos que trocaram; com os lábios avermelhados e inchados. Ele viu o ruivo fechar os olhos, cansado, passando a mão pelo corte em seu torço já quase se fechando. Suspirando e saindo da cama, Zero tomara a decisão que iria mudar por completo a sua vida.

A luz do sol invadia o quarto, fazendo com que Kouga abrisse os olhos sem muita vontade para isso. O aposento estava silencioso e a janela estava aberta. Ele virou na cama, não querendo chorar, se recusando a chorar. Sentiu primeiro o toque em seu ombro antes de sentir o movimento na cama, virando o rosto e vendo um sonolento Rei, ainda meio adormecido, meio desperto o olhando, preocupado.

Conseguindo identificar a dúvida que pairava no rosto do ruivo, Zero sorriu e voltou a se deitar, a voz saindo pastosa e rouca.

- Eu fico. Para sempre.

Kouga puxou o moreno pela cintura, se perdendo nos fios negros, se embriagando no perfume que dele exalava. Uma nova rotina. Bem melhor, possivelmente.

_Menina Veneno  
Menina Veneno  
Yeh! Yeh!  
Menina Veneno  
Menina Veneno  
Yeh! Yeh!_


End file.
